Heroes of Asgard
by im-a-quick-study-miss-sage
Summary: This is starting out as a one-shot but I will hopefully continue it. Maddy and Loki try to escape the routine. Wine is involved. Possible violence in feature chapters because..magic battles? Hope you like xo
1. Chapter 1

'You are so screwed' she told him throwing her head back laughing.

'Why? Is it that bad to take an eighteen year old to a tavern?'. Loki's mischievious eyes gleamed and he smiled his crooked smile.

'Well, getting me drunk is!' Maddy could not stop laughing for some reason. Everything was buzzing and this wine felt nice in this warm summer night and she was light.

'I said humor me, not drink half this tavern's worth of wine! Don't blame me for your state.'

'Uhmm, you don't really fare better. You're just as drunk as I am.' she told him pouting her lips in a drunken haze.

'Always.' He answered back with a silly smile.

Maddy tried to get up and failed. 'Wow' she said as Loki whirled before her eyes.

'What are we going to do now Puppystar? You get it? Cause puppy is a small cute dog.' she started laughing again.

'Now..' he exclaimed, 'you shall go to bed. Hey does that mean I'm cute?'

She looked him right in the eye. 'Not a chance.' she smiled drunkenly and attempted to get up right.

Loki helped her get steady.

'There you see? Not even that drunk.'

'Maddy you're leaning on me.'

She looked back at Loki and realized he was holding her up.

'Oh.' she exclaimed and let him take her out of the tavern.

It was a little chilly out now that the night had progressed and Maddy had to wrap her arms around her for protection.

'You cold?' he asked her.

'Uhh, just a little.. It's not a big deal. So now what? Asgard's a little too far.'

'Now we shall find a nice place to stay the night. We can still get yelled at tomorrow.'

'Uhhmm _you_ will be yelled at, I am perfectly innocent.' Maddy corrected him smuggly.

'Sure miss blamelesness, come on let's go.' he told her and laid his hand on the small of her back to help guide her.

* * *

'It is cozy.'

Maddy let an audible sigh of relief upon seeing the clean two bed room that they rented for the night.

'I don't really care for cozy right now I _just_ need to sleep.' she said going straight for the bed.

She took her shoes off and feebled to undo the straps of the belt that held her tunic up, but they were _just_ too complicated for her.

Loki was watching her struggle from the corner of the bed he was sitting and with a sigh of exasperation stood up to help her.

He gently turned her around so that he faced her and with slow careful motions he undid the belt and helped her out of the tunic.

'Thank you.' she muttered with red blotches on her face.

Loki chuckled at her pink cheeks and shrugged 'Whatever.' before heading to his own bed.

Even though Maddy felt slightly embarassed she laid in her own bed in the clothes she had worn all day and she soon was in deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in that old tavern's room. Loki opened his eyes once again. It should be well past minight and sleep was not coming for him.

The moon cast its pale illumination across his bed and into the room shyly and it was enough for him to dimly make things out in the darkness.

It was a plain room, with a plain table and a chair and the two beds. He thought they were lucky they found a two-bed vacancy but with the help of a few gold coins it became possible.

Some twenty minutes later it became clear to him that he would in fact _not_ fall asleep any time soon. He looked across the room where Maddy's bed was. Se seemed to be sleeping just fine, but that was to be expected considering how much she had to drink. With a small grunt he got up and strolled to the window where a small table with a flagon of wine was. He poured a glass and gazed outside in the night.

The wind was blowing softly and the leaves from the trees created a seductive piece of music that seemed eerie and relaxing in the dead of the night. A small sound from inside of the room snapped him back to reality.

It was a small whimper that escaped his companion's lips. He smirked lightly as he thought she was propably dreaming of something nice. A moment of hesitation seized him. He studied her from where he stood. Her face was slightly turned to the side and her hair framed it almost angelicaly. The bed sheet was careleslly thrown around her but her legs were still in plain sight and he indulged in this sight for a while. It wasn't every day someone had the chance to admire the bare skin of a godess.

He thought of Maddy as he paced almost cautiously towards her. She was a somewhat strange girl. He met her when she was just a child but she had grown into a beautiful young woman, a true godess in Aspect. He didn't really ever think of her in this way but she was indeed a woman, and she would soon meet a man and...

His body felt warm all over and his thoughts turned lustful, making his insides burn.

Every nerve on his body seemed to be jittery and his palms got sweaty. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully and had to keep himself from the urge to wake her up and turn his thoughts into reality.

At that point Maddy turned to the side and Loki snapped back into the real world. He realized he was standing right above her and took a hasty step back. He thought he was in desperate need of a woman.

Moving back to the window he downed the flagon of wine and hastily lied down. Sleep finally found him.


End file.
